Game Jump (First Story)
by MyImaginationSucks10
Summary: This is just a story, a bit of FanFic on it.. But if you like to read.. Go on ahead. It's a FanFiction and all but as the story progresses it will soon get interesting. Or not.


**CHAPTER 1**

 **This is my first ever story, I will sooner be better at writing stories. This is just a hobby for me. Also, there is ONE reference in this story/"FanFic". It's from Undertale so keep your look out for it. (This is the reason why this is a cross-over, Undertale and Wreck-It Ralph.)**

"PEW PEW!" The sounds coming from the laser beams that where being shot out by a Cyber Bug, which was being fought by Krys and his superiors. Krys is a Cyber Programming Bot (CPB) that fought many monsters on games; this was his first time doing an attack, with superiors of course. Without his superiors he would've been dead by now, the Cyber Bug was too strong when it's on a game. The game they're in on is "Wreck-It Ralph", Of course the Cyber Bug went in first to "Fix-It Felix Jr". The Cyber Bug caused a huge destruction on the built houses, causing the game, "Wreck-It Ralph" to crash and delete the game process and restarted its whole setting. The Cyber Bug multiplied its size and gained stronger strength and speed when it sucked out the game's memory disk and its power- causing to make Krys and his other superiors lose it, but soon found it. (You'll find a Cyber Bug easily because it leaves out light with its lighted, striped tail.) They found it on Hero's Duty, the game where Cy-Bugs, took over the place. Cy-Bugs stopped moving and moved toward the light emitting Cyber Bug's tail. (Fact: Cy-Bugs are attracted to strong light sources.) Krys was inexperienced and didn't know what to do next, he panicked. But good thing he's superiors where there, or he's ass would be smacked and be killed. He's one superior was a "no-scoper" he calls himself, "MLG pro no-scoper". But actually, he really IS a no-scoper. He can snipe any Cyber Bug moving at max-speed. He's name is Malgrite, also a CPB. This guy shot the head of the Cyber Bug three times but it didn't affect it a single bit. It was actually because of it sucking the disks of "Fix-It Felix Jr". This guy's reason for admitting here in CPB was because he just wanted to show the whole company and the whole world his MLG no-scoping skills. There was also this woman named Lauirel. Lauriel was also a superior of Kyrs. She is a master at close-combat. Also is going to be the successor of a company called, "iApp". She is best in Taekwondo, in Wushu and in Chinese Martial Arts. She decided to admit here because she wanted to test out her skills. These two are my two superiors. They are the ones that will guide me, and will be the ones that will discipline me.

"Malgrite, superior, how are we going to kill it?" I ask. In response to my question, he said "WE JUST HAVE TO FITE IT M8!" And he's still trying to keep his cool side on and be MLG as always. When will he be serious? *sigh*

"Malgrite, Krys. I have a plan." Lauirel spoke up, saying she has a plan. I wonder, is it fitting for me? Hmm.. I just have to listen.

"So here's the plan.. I throw a gr-"She was cut off by Malgrite. "I dun ned no granadas! I ned mo' snipahs and mountendewritews!" Still being MLG.. When will he stop that talking non-sense anyway? He can speak English properly, right? *sigh* The world, even me, will never know.

"As I said, I will throw a grenade. The Cyber Bug will know the grenade will be coming at him, since he has upgraded senses now. You, Malgrite will go to position A and try to snipe him while he's busy dodging my grenade. You will have a 50% chance of hitting him, or you will have a 50% chance of not hitting him. It actually depends. Now if you hit him, I will do an attack and knife his head, this will not do damage but it will do a lot since the armor on his head has low durability after being shot. Now, Krys- You'll come in after I hit him on the head. You will knife his chest armor and try to gun it multiple times while your knife still on it. You will be also in position B. Now, after you hit his chest, he gets hurt- since it knows that its head is the weakest, he has put many skill points on its head armor. Now after you see Krys stab him, you, Malgrite, will snipe him again at his head. It's just that easy. And that's also it." Wow, such an amazing plan. What was supposed to do again..? Oh yeah, that. I should be filled with determination just from seeing blood. It's worse than I thought, not going to be filled with determination.

"Everyone let us proceed to my plan." "Yes Ma'am!" And when we said that, Lauirel smiled and grinned softly and quietly.

And here we are.. Focused, and filled with determination. We signalled Lauirel to implement the plan right here right now. She signalled us, it meant something..

"I trust all of you, don't die right now.. Krys." Lauirel said quietly as she signalled Krys and Malgrite.

 _ **END**_


End file.
